


The Pastel Neighbor

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, NicoxWill, One Shot, cute people being cute, pastel!nico, punk!will, solangelo, willxnico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's mother calls him downstairs for reasons unknown and not wanting her to be mad he does so</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pastel Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks so I apologize in advance!

Will hated leaving his room. Will hates people. Will hated socializing. He hated having to eat meals at the table. He hated going to school. He hated walking the dog around the block. He hated talking to his family on holidays. He hated everything that had to do with leaving his room. He found comfort in his room. There was plenty of things to keep him sane and comfy in there like his cat, his music, and not to mention his sweet bunk bed. So why did he have to leave his room this time? The answer was simple. His mother had called him downstairs. As much as he loved the woman, this was one of those times where he very much disliked her because when she called for him he was in the middle of an episode of Supernatural. You don't interrupt a man's episode of Supernatural. It was rude. She had called Will down for reasons unknown to him but instead of ignoring her he decided not to get her cross at him because that wouldn't end well for anyone. He sighed deeply before pressing the space button on his laptop to pause where he was and stood up from his desk chair. 

He knew there was probably someone here so he quickly pulled on a black beanie and opened his door. He ran down the stairs like always, trying to stomp and make as much noise as possible. He heard his mother yell at him to stop on his way down so he quieted his steps but continued running. When he reached the landing of the stairs he saw no one was there so he wandered off to the kitchen where noise seemed to be coming from. Sure enough that's where his mother stood with 4 other people. 

The biggest person was a man in his mid 40's most likely who towered over everyone in the room but was very skinny and scrawny looking. He had very dark eyes and hair but had white looking skin that stood out with his black pants and shirt. Behind him hid a young girl, maybe a few years younger that Will, who had very curly cinnamon colored hair and golden eyes that went nicely with her dark skin. He couldn't see what she was wearing because she was hiding who he presumed to be her father. Beside the man stood another girl but she looked maybe a year or two older than Will. She also had dark eyes and hair that was tied up but her skin had a bit of an olive tone to it. She wore a simple brown t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. The last person Will noticed was a boy, whom looked Will's age despite how small he was. He had black, messy hair that was kind of long with a simple blue flower crown on top of it and also had dark brown eyes. He had quite a pale complexion that looked nice with his black jeans and pastel blue tee. He was pretty cute to Will, but he kept that to himself. 

He took his eyes off the new people and looked to his mom. "Why did you call me down here, I was watching something." Will told his mother with a bored tone. 

"Well I wanted you to meet the new neighbors. This is the di Angelo family. There's Hades, Hazel who's about 14, Bianca who's about 17, and Nico who's about 16. I did get that right correct?" She looked towards them with her final question. Hades gave a small nod and smile. Nico awkwardly looked to the ground like he didn't want to be there. 

"Okay well if that's all I'd like to get back to Supernatural." Will said and started to turn around but saw Nico perk up at the mention of the show. 

"What season are you on?" He asked, speaking up for the first time he'd been there. Will looked at him. He looked like he was maybe too innocent to watch stuff like demonic with his pastel appearance and angelic looking face. 

"Umm... 9 if I remember correctly." Will answered.

"Sweet! I'm on 10, just started it yesterday." Nico responded with a smile and small blush appearing on his face. 

"Um, would you like to watch it with me then? Don't spoil anything though." Will asked, attempting to be polite as he knew his mother would want him to be.

Nico looked overjoyed at this and nodded his head quickly, still smiling. Will then walked out of the room, Nico on his trail. He led him up the stairs and to his room to his still paused episode and hit play once he had moved to his bed and they had both gotten comfortable. Nico took off his flower crown and awkwardly held it in his hands. 

"Here." Will offered out a hand to take it from him. Nico reluctantly handed it over and Will leaned over him to place it on the bedside table where his phone usually charges. He also took off his beanie and shook his hair, placing the beanie with the flower crown. He then hit play and they managed to watch five episodes before Hades requested Nico come back downstairs so he could leave.

Just before he left Will told him he should come by soon and watch some more supernatural with him and he nodded quickly in agreement.

When Will went back up to his room he saw the blue flower crown still rested on his nightstand, and instead of taking next door to return it, he kept it.

The pastel boy was quite surprised to see Will, an average looking punk kid, prancing around in a flower crown the next day when he came over to continue watching Supernatural.


End file.
